Almost-Emerald Green
by Elphaba'sGirl
Summary: "It was the first time in six years that a Vinkun had knelt before the Wonderful Wizard's throne. And for the Crown Prince of all people to come, it must have been important. It was."
1. Prologue

**hi everyone! This is my new story, almost Emerald green. you know, the one I said I was writing back a bazillion years ago!**

**I actually have seven stories started, but have yet to post them... I probably won't do all of them though. I might start a poll to see which you guys want me to publish... **

**Wicked isn't mine, but this storyline is. **

* * *

"She's quite powerful, your Ozness."

"And how do you know this?"

"You forget that I too practiced sorcery."

"Limited practice."

"True. But you'll have to trust my judgement on this all the same."

"My wife will inform me of her full potential."

"Your daughter is so much more powerful than her mother, your Ozness."

"Than we'll have to take precautions."

* * *

Six years after the birth of Elphaba Diggs, the Wizard's daughter, her mother Melena took ill and died.

Elphaba, being only a child at the time, stayed in her room with the door shut tight against anyone but her father.

A week later, on the morning of the funeral, the Wizard firmly knocked on the door and entered.

"The service will be starting soon," he said gruffly.

Elphaba, who was looking through a picture book with tears in her eyes, looked up at him.

"I'm not going," she told him.

The Wizard's eyes darkened. "You _will_ go."

Elphaba shook her dark head. "I will _not_."

"_Elphaba_," he snapped, and a strange feeling crept into the little girl's bare feet. It wasn't pain, exactly, but certainly a near cousin, and she yanked her skirts back from her foot as the feeling intensified.

She let out a tiny gasp as it did indeed become pain.

"Oh, Daddy, Daddy, make it _stop_!" She shouted, her eyes going glassy with tears.

"Obey me," was her fathers dark reply.

Elphaba jumped up and nodded. "Alright, I'll go, just make it stop!"

As soon as she said it, the pain ceased, and she looked down at her foot once more.

Against her alabaster skin, it was very clear that the skin on her foot was shimmering, and when it stopped was a bright emerald green.

**heeeeeyyyy... Favorite lines? The next chapter should be up either tonight or tomorrow.**


	2. An Appeal to the Wizard

**Hiiiiiiii... Sooo... Here's the next chapter, thanks to woodland59 for reviewing!**

**Wicked isn'to mine, but this storyline is.**

* * *

It was the first time in six years that a Vinkun had knelt before the Wonderful Wizard's throne.

And for the _Crown Prince_ of all people to come, it must have been important.

It was.

"Your Ozness," Prince Fiyero Tiggular fell to his knees be fore the gold throne, upon which sat a man of about 50 years, one hand on his grizzled beard, the other clutching a heavy staff.

"Prince Fiyero," the Wizard greeted him sharply. "Why have you come to me?"

Fiyero briefly closed his eyes before speaking. "Surely you've heard of the plague in the Vinkus."

The Wizard nodded, his eyes cold. "What do you expect me to do about it?"

"We need your help, your Ozness. The plague has already taken the lives of hundreds, with thousands more infected."

The Ozian sovereign shook his head. "I do not see where it is _my_ responsibility to help _your_ people, Master Tiggular."

"Your Ozness, I'm _begging_ you, our people will die without you." Fiyero, whose head had been bowed up until now, looked up at the Wizard. His dark hair was streaked grey, his glittering eyes sunken in among the wrinkles on his face.

At his right stood a sinister looking dog (or Dog, though it had yet to speak); at his left, a girl of 17, her blood red lips pressed into a blasé expression and very noticeable against her alabaster skin. This was the Wizard's daughter, he knew. Lady Elphaba.

"Well," said the the Wizard coldly. "You should have thought of that before seceding from Oz."

"You cannot condemn an entire nation because of one man's actions. The citizens had nothing to do with my father's withdrawal from your empire."

"And yet your father is the one who sent you here."

"Your Ozness, I came to seek you of my own accord. My father had nothing to do with it."

"But do you agree with his leaving Oz?"

Fiyero considered. He didn't want to lie, but at the same time the truth would sign his people's death warrants.

"I believe," the young prince said slowly, "that the entire matter could have been handled better."

The Wizard nodded. "I'm afraid I cannot help you then."

"Because of your powers' limits or your mind's?"

Lady Elphaba, whose gaze had been fixed on the floor, looked up at her father, then to Fiyero. She had beautiful eyes, he decided.

The Wizard froze. "Do not force my hand, Winkie."

Fiyero's cheeks flushed at the derogatory term. "Well, then I suppose I should leave."

"You can't," barked the Dog at the Wizard's right, a Great Dane. "The city gates are closed for the night."

It was true, the Emerald City gates were locked tight from sunset until sunrise each night.

Fiyero looked from the Dog to Lady Elphaba, who effectively avoided eye contact with him as she turned her head so that her raven-black bun was an accent to her majestic profile.

The Wizard sighed and massaged his forehead. "Alright. Fine. You'll have to stay the night. Trigger, take the prince to the guest suite."

The Dane inclined his heavy, dark head to his master. "Yes, your Ozness." His voice was very deep, much deeper than most human males are capable of. He padded toward the door of the throne room, and growled and snapped his jaw when Fiyero didn't follow straight away.

The Vinkun prince bowed to the Wizard and followed Trigger out of the room.


End file.
